This invention relates to eye glass optics, specifically to an improved single bifocal design for the shooter, hunter and fisherman.
Outdoorsmen that require the use of prescription eye glasses for near of far sighted correction encounter a few inconveniences while hunting or target shooting or even fishing. They need to see a clear image and cross hairs in the scope in order to achieve the best results. For some, this means putting on their glasses, while others must take them off. In either case, their distance viewing is compromised. This inconvenience of taking off and putting on the glasses is very annoying and can be resolved with a new practical design. Fishermen will also find this design desirable since they must see tiny lures and leader materials using reading glasses or bifocals yet they also must walk on uneven rocky stream bottoms and river edges where it is very difficult to use normal bifocals, so they take them off to avoid tripping.
Although there has been no prior art specifically for shooters or fishermen like this, There have been patents issued for golfers and mechanics glasses which were designed to solve their respective problems. The problem solved by this invention is utility and ease of use when shooting a scoped weapon while target shooting or hunting. With the bifocal reading segment carefully located in the tense used for sighting into the scope and placed near to the nose bridge and nose rest area, these glasses only require a simple natural rotation of the head in assuming good shooting posture to view the target and cross hairs in the scope. If the target is momentarily lost while hunting, it is easy to pick it up again since the other tense is without a bifocal and distance viewing is unimpeded and easily accomplished. With typical bifocals, the head must be tilted back and turned carefully to view the scope. Both eyes end up looking through the bifocal lenses thus distance viewing is impeded, plus alignment is very difficult to repeat and this leads to inconsistent results. It is also difficult to walk on uneven terrain with bifocals since the bottom bifocal lense design causes the near ground to be even more near. Consequently, they must be taken off to proceed.
With the new design of the single bifocal the glasses can be left on for walking over the uneven terrain as desired. They are therefore much safer.
In accordance with the present invention a pair of Single Bifocal Custom Shooters Glasses comprises a pair of prescription glasses with one semicircular bifocal reading segment located near the center nose rest and nose bridge in the aiming eye lense and the other lense is single vision distance corrected only without the bifocal.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my Single Bifocal Custom Shooters Glasses are:
(a) To provide an easy to use bifocal with a conveniently placed bifocal segment for the outdoorsman shooting a scoped weapon.
(b) To provide eye glasses that can be left on while hunting, fishing or target shooting instead of putting reading glasses on and off for sighting in the rifle scope or tying on a new fishing fly.
(c) To provide eye glasses that can be left on while walking on uneven terrain without tripping as with normal common bifocals, thus they are safer.
(d) To provide eye glasses that would lead to a more repeatable shooting setup with a slight turn of the head much easier to do than tilting the head into position.
(e) To provide improved marksmanship for more precise, accurate shots.